Shadows
by redxlover
Summary: a humorous joust of character...JUST KIDDING! idk how to explain.... DISCONTINUED For the time being...
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows**

(A Raven/Red X/Robin story)

"If we shadows have offended, think but this and all is mended…" As she finished reading her favorite verse of Shakespeare, the Gothic girl of the Teen titans walked through the tower. 'Oh, to live in a dream, unclouded by thought, and bounded by the...-'

"-Where is everyone?" She walked down the immense hallway, clouded by thought. All the sudden, as if she had bumped into a wall, she fell to the ground.

"Oh Rae, sorry." She looked to her leader, the boy wonder, as he strangely rubbed the back of his head.

"It's… okay." He offered her his hand, she took it. "Thanks."

"Hey… um… y-you wanna spar with me?"

"Huh? Oh, sure."

"No powers okay?"

"Sure, whatever." She mumbled.

They ended up walking the rest of the way to the gym, together. While Robin got ready, so did Raven. She took off her cloak, and tied her hair back, taped her fists.

When she turned back, she stumbled. Robin was no longer in uniform. He was in sweatpants, shirtless. She blushed, mouth agape 'This really makes me feel like a school girl.'

"Alright, I've noticed you focus mainly on your powers in battle. So let's get started wi-"

She cut him off. "Battle? That's very sentry of you."

He smirked at her. "Let's just get started. Take a punch at me."

She got into stance, faked with her left, and as she expected he fell for it. She then slammed forward with her right. Robin was knocked to the ground.

She threw a towel at him. "Just because I don't use my abilities in combat, doesn't mean I couldn't. Okay?"

Robin threw the towel to the ground, "Okay… Princess."

The sparred all day, Raven beat Robin 87 of the time. She was good. Really good.

As they walked down the hall, towels around their necks, Robin surprised her. "Raven, how do you fight like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you...um… were relentless to step forward."

She stopped. 'How strange; Boy Blunder getting all upset on me.'

"Robin, now don't get upset… It's called meditation."

"I-"

"I know you know that, but some would have thought that you would have stuck to his training method."

"His?..."

'Slow realization… the least he could do is close his mouth… Any day now…' "Don't look much into it, okay? Everyone knows."

"What!"

"Robin, I'm not talking about that. So shut-up! People know about 'Batman'."

"Oh god, Raven." He smirked at her. She started walking towards her room, Robin still following her.

'What does he want?'

"Raven?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"My room. Why?" No answer. She pointed to her door "And there's my door. Okay, boy wonder?"

She opened the door, and walked in.

"Raven?"

She stopped. "Yes?" 'What could he possibly want?'

"Can I come in?"

Her mouth dropped open. "I… I… um…"

Suddenly the alarm went off.

'Saved by the bell. Wow that sounded so cheesy.'

She ran down the hall to try and catch up with Robin. "Robin, who is it?"

"I'm not sure."

They ran into the main room, the rest of the titans already there.

"Cyborg, report!"

"Nothin' so far man, we have no idea where this guy is, or who he is."

"That's not true." Raven ran over to the computer, and put her skills to work. "Found him… North Caravan Road."

"How did you do that, Raven? I couldn't do that and I'm half machine!"

"Good work Rae… Let's go get him."

She stood up and followed Starfire out the door. 'Rae?'

When they got to the sight, everything seemed normal.

"Beast boy and Starfire go search the rooftops. Cyborg, check the security base. Raven you take downstairs, I take upstairs. Go!"

The building in front of them was probably 7 stories high, no telling how much storage area below. It was her job to search the lower areas though. She found a door in the alley on the side the building that led to the basement.

She orbed through the door, and walked down the stairs. "Robin's just afraid of the dark."

She stopped at the sound of footsteps.

Raven walked forward through a line of crates. "What's up, kid?"

"X?"

"You bet your cloak."

'What a foul analogy.' "What are you here for?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd talk to my princess."

His voice rang in her head for a moment. She decided not to call Robin. X might not even be down there with her. 'Princess?'

She kept walking forward.

"Raven, why do you put up with those idiots?"

"Oh, so you do know my name?... I don't put up with them. I-I… tolerate them…" 'Why am I talking to him?'

"All except Bird boy."

"What?"

"Well, it seems that he mistreats you. I mean, he never tells the others they need more practice. Or maybe he likes you, but I wouldn't trust him."

'Is he flirting with me?'

"You just don't know when to stop do you Raven? I mean your expressions show what you're thinking. You should try and find me. I could be right behind you."

She didn't turn at all "If you are behind me then you would be being foolish."

She drop kicked backwards crashing into a leg, making its owner fall to the ground.

"Come now you didn't think that would work did you?" She was toppled to the ground, and then knocked out by an X.

----------------------------------

Well...I really wish this could be considered a cliffy, but it's not, so im not even going to try lol...

Everyone is out of character, I know... Advice, ridicule, comments are all wanted lol

---redxlover


	2. Author's Note sry

Pardon Me: All readers who were expecting greatness from these stories...

I feel awful for not finishing them, but I have been out of my element as far as Teen Titan stories are concerned.  
So, to try and keep the peace, I'm going to place these as Completed, though I know full and well they are not...

As soon as my Teen Titan muse has returned, I will do my best to try and figure out what happens next....

-redxlover 


End file.
